Mistakes
by radiogirl
Summary: We all make mistakes right? But what happens when Liz, in a fit of depression over Max and Tess, drinks too much and wakes up the next morning not alone and with the person she least expects? How do they recover and will things ever be the same again? RR
1. Morning Surprise

Disclaimer: If I own Roswell then what am I doing here in Corn Town? Lol- basically, I don't own Roswell- the show, the place, the people- not me!  
  
~A/N~ I hope y'all enjoy this one- sort of different from my last Roswell story but still a Liz story. I am a dreamer at heart- I'll admit it but I like to put a twist on my Max/Liz stories and throw in another element- an element, in this story particularly, which is very hard to overcome and sometimes impossible. Again- enjoy! AND PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews to be able to write again so if you want more you must review! Thanks!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come ON LIZ!" Maria screamed tugging at her hand and trying to pull her up from the bed. Liz shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a tiny little scream. She heard Alex chuckled from the other side of the room. "ALEX! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me you big idiot?" Liz heard Maria's angry voice and she couldn't suppress the smile from spreading across her face.  
  
She opened her eyes, "alright! Geez Maria, let go of me and I will go with you just please don't pull my arm out of my socket!" Liz said as she glanced over at Maria and stood up from her bed. She grabbed her brush and began to run it through her long hair as she listened to Maria's babble of excitement. She caught Alex's gaze in the mirror and laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Alex Whitman! Don't you go rolling your eyes at me! Liz, you know it is for the best. You can't dwell over this anymore. This whole Max and Tess thing is severely messed up and when you go to the party you can meet someone NEW- someone NICE! No more Czechloslovachians (Someone tell me how to spell that? Please?) for you.  
  
Liz smiled toward Maria trying to show a little enthusiasm and cover her unending need to be alone. "I'm sure it will be great Maria. Who's party is it again?"  
  
"Tony Baker's. Yeah, you know he has that HUGE house on the other side of town- in the rich area? Yeah, he's in my Chem class and he told me I should bring some people and come and check it out. Sounds good right?"  
  
Alex laughed, "it sounds fine Maria. You should listen to yourself- I swear your mouth is moving a million miles an hour." He smiled at her as he grabbed his coat off the chair by Liz's desk and they headed for the door.  
  
"Well Alex, I am just trying to be a GOOD friend and get our best friend to feel better! Get over all that alien bull shit and just have a good time for once- sound alright to you?"  
  
Alex laughed again nodding his head, "as much as I'll never forget Isabel Evans I guess that sounds alright to me."  
  
*Ten Minutes later- the party*  
  
The three of them entered the loud house and merged slowly into the mass of bodies jammed into the tight entryway. They pushed their way through and finally broke into the center of the living room where there weren't as many bodies and they could finally look around and breathe.  
  
"SHIT!" She heard Maria's voice barely audible over the loud music blasting from the stereo system up against one of the walls. She looked over at her confused and followed her eyes to see what she was looking at.  
  
Maria glanced over at her with regret, "I'm so sorry Liz!" She screamed apologetically over the music, "I didn't know they would be here."  
  
Liz shook her head brushing off Maria's apology as she watched Max and Tess across the room- dancing together and so lost in each other's eyes she doubted they even noticed the party going on around her.  
  
She grabbed Alex's hand and he looked down at her startled. "Come with me to get something to drink?" She asked and it sounded more like a statement rather than a question but Alex followed obediently with Maria right at their heels as they headed toward the drink table.  
  
Liz reluctantly grabbed a beer and Maria looked at her shocked. "What are you doing Liz!? You NEVER drink that stuff!" Maria screamed over the movie as she watched Liz pop it open and pour some of it into her mouth.  
  
Liz cringed and looked back down at the can. She shrugged, "sometimes I need to forget," she said quietly and shook her head as she took another sip.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Liz groaned as she slowly was dragged out of sleep by the sun peaking through her window and falling directly over her eyes. She moaned again as she felt the slow and painful throbbing of her head.  
  
She opened her eyes a slit and looked around the room, at that moment she realized it wasn't her room at all. She looked around confused and tried to remember the events from last night but realized everything was a drunken blur.  
  
She felt the movement beside her and she felt her heart stop in her chest as she realized she wasn't alone in bed- and that she wasn't fully dressed either. She jumped out of bed hurriedly, despite the objection from her throbbing head and began to gather her clothes, not looking at the bed, not wanting to know who had been lying next to her.  
  
She ran over the blurry scenes from last night and slowly the pieces began to come together and she began to get a clearer sense of what had happened. She stopped and slowly turned around to face the bed. She felt her heart drop at what she saw and heard the blood rushing in her ears.  
  
"Oh my God," she muttered, "Alex." 


	2. The Life After

~A/N~ I love you reviewers! SIX! Wow, that is so awesome! If you guys do that again I will love you forever! Six reviews again and I will update this story so fast. Anyway- thank you again for the reviews and enjoy this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE?? Adios.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you see Liz leave last night?" Max asked curiously only a few seconds after entering the apartment.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes as he closed the door and flopped down on the worn couch next to Max. "Well Max, even though I wasn't having eye sex with Tess all night I didn't see her leave," he said laughing slightly at the glare Max shot at him. "What? You know it's true."  
  
"Whatever," Max said brushing Michael's comment off. "So when was the last time you saw her?"  
  
"What does it matter anyway? It isn't like you're with her anymore," Michael said. Max glared at him again and he went on, "fine! I saw her at 12 laughing with Alex and Maria and that Doug guy from our gym class and that was the last time I saw her."  
  
Max nodded and Michael could see the look of distress on his face. "You don't think she left with that Doug guy do you? That guy is a jerk. He doesn't deserve Liz at all."  
  
Michael let out a short curt laugh and groaned leaning his head back on the couch, "God Max! And who exactly is good enough for Liz other than you? Doug isn't, Sean wasn't, Kyle sure as hell wasn't. So who? I mean, if you're with Tess then Liz deserves the right to date someone don't you think? Obviously not in your eyes. Is that actually fair?"  
  
Max cringed at the anger seeping out of Michael's words and he shook his head. "You seem to have forgotten that she was the one that pushed me away," he said avoiding the truth that Michael had just spoken.  
  
"Whatever man. Deny it all you want but you know it's true," Michael said sighing as he heaved himself up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. "You want a Coke or something?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alex rolled over in the bed and groaned, holding his head and trying to calm the raging headache that was pulsing through his brain. He opened his eyes and looked around his room- no, not his room. Where the hell was he anyway? He looked around at the room and shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs and remember the night before.  
  
He sat up slowly and realized he wasn't fully dressed and groaned knowing what must have happened last night and wondering who exactly it had happened with.  
  
"Think Alex, think." He muttered shaking his head and trying to remember the night before. Instantly the memories rushed back and he again groaned flopping back on the bed.  
  
"Shit! Liz," he let out a scream of anguish as he remembered what had happened. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I have allowed myself to drink that much? How could I have done- done THAT with LIZ?" He muttered as he slowly got out of bed and began to gather his clothes.  
  
*Two hours later*  
  
"Parker! You don't come around enough anymore girl, I never get to see you anymore," Sean said as he opened the front door to find Liz standing on the front porch.  
  
"Hey Sean, is Maria here?" She asked peering around him and trying to get a glimpse at the inside.  
  
"Yeah sure," he said moving aside to let her in. "YO MARIA!" He screamed and Liz flinched. Sean laughed, "chill Parker."  
  
Maria came through the door to the kitchen glaring angrily at Sean. "Sean? What have I told you about coming and GETTING me when I have company? Yelling my name out like that seriously isn't cool. Next time, come and tell me when someone has come to see me," she said.  
  
Sean rolled his eyes, "whatever Maria. See you later Liz," he said as he left the room.  
  
Maria looked at Liz's face and could instantly tell something was wrong. "Come on, let's go to my room." She said and wordlessly Liz followed Maria upstairs and into her room shutting the door behind them.  
  
They both sat on the bed and didn't speak for a minute, Maria evaluating Liz's face and trying to figure out what was wrong. "Liz, what's up? You look like something terrible happened," she paused, "oh no. No one died did they?"  
  
Liz shook her head, "no Maria. Nothing like that. First off, if my mom calls or you see her or anything I spent the night at your house alright?"  
  
Maria nodded, "yeah I was going to ask you about that. I looked and looked for you last night but I couldn't find you so I figured you had caught a ride with someone else. Where on earth were you anyway?"  
  
Liz groaned and leaned back on the bed, "it is a long story."  
  
In the silence following Liz's statement Maria's brain was reeling. Liz knew she understood when a look of horror flooded her face. "What? Who?" She asked frantically leaning more toward Liz.  
  
Liz closed her eyes and whispered the word that had been at the back of her mind all day. "Alex."  
  
"OH MY GOD!" She screamed and Liz cringed.  
  
"Please Maria? First off I don't need you yelling at me. I know what I did was wrong. Secondly my head hurts like you can't believe. That is definitely the last time I am drinking alcohol."  
  
Maria nodded, "sorry about that Liz." She said in a much softer voice. "But I mean Alex? As in Alex Whitman? As in our best friend Alex? As in 'I'm completely in love with Isabel Evans sister of your ex boyfriend'? As in-"  
  
"YES!" Liz shouted as she propped herself up on her elbows and gave Maria a pleading look. "Alex Whitman! Geez Maria, I felt bad enough about this before I came to see you and now you just feel like making it a whole lot worse don't you?"  
  
Maria sighed and shook her head, "look Liz. I'm sorry but this is just a little weird you know? I mean, the guy is our best friend! It is just going to take a little bit to get used to the whole concept." She paused, "wait, are you actually thinking of taking this to another level? I mean, are you going to date Alex?"  
  
Liz rubbed her hands over her eyes and groaned, "I don't know Maria. I mean, one minute I am completely strung out over Max and then the next I wake up next to Alex. It's just weird! I don't know what I want anymore."  
  
Maria sighed, "well don't worry too much about it Liz. I bet Alex is having the same thoughts as you right now. Whatever happens I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to." 


	3. Time

~A/N~ OK, I know it has been a terribly long time since I updated this story. First of all, I had really bad writers block on this story. I just didn't know where to go so I started a new story. (Lol, don't you love the way I solve my problems? By the way- the story is called The End of Forever- read it if you want! Hehe.) Anyway, writing this story got me back into the writing groove and I got back on Mistakes to try and get a new chapter done. So here it is- I know, it isn't the best and it is kind of short but just bear with me here, I'm trying.  
  
I have also had this weird virus in my computer for awhile so I haven't been able to write because of that. So I have excuses and all but the chapter is FINALLY here! So enjoy and PUH LEASE review! I really REALLY need reviews in order to write good stuff. Your support is greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, sheesh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*One hour later*  
  
"Dude, will you please stop doing that?" Kyle asked in between bites of his oversized burger.  
  
"Doing what?" Alex asked impatiently looking around the café.  
  
"That stupid foot tapping thing. What's wrong with you anyway? You're way too jumpy. You know you should really try meditating with me every once and while. I mean, I know most people think it is totally weird but it is actually relaxing." Kyle said taking another bite of his burger.  
  
Alex shook his head, "no thanks Kyle," he said knowing he couldn't relax even if he wanted to. All he needed to do what see Liz and sort this out- just figure out what on earth happened and what they were going to do from now on.  
  
Alex heard the door from the back room open and anxiously glanced up hoping it was Liz who stepped through the double doors. He let out a sigh of distress as he watched Mr. Parker walk through.  
  
He jumped up and headed over toward where he was wiping down the counters.  
  
"Hey Mr. Parker, what's going on?" Alex asked trying to act casual and cover his nervousness.  
  
"Why hello Alex, how have you been lately?" Jeff Parker asked with a warm smile glancing up at him.  
  
Alex tried to smile back as he answered, "I've been pretty good. So is Liz working today?" He asked trying not to sound too eager.  
  
"Well she was but she asked me earlier if she could skip out today. Seems she has a bit of a stomach ache or something of that sort," Mr. Parker said as he finished wiping the counter.  
  
'Yeah I'll bet she has a stomach ache. If she feels anything like I do then she was smart to skip out of work,' Alex said silently to himself before smiling again at Mr. Parker. "Well, thank you Mr. Parker for telling me."  
  
"You know Alex," Jeff said catching his eye, "she's upstairs in her room. You seem like you really need to talk to her."  
  
Alex looked up at him shocked that he could read his feelings that Alex had though he had been hiding so well. "Well thank you. I think I'll go do that right now."  
  
Alex took the short cut through the back of the restaurant and bounded up the stairs to the apartment two steps at a time. He quickly made his way down the hall of the Parker's small home and stopped in front of Liz's closed door.  
  
He looked at it reluctantly and wondered briefly what the future held for Liz Parker and Alex Whitman. He couldn't say he had never had feelings for Liz. Freshman year of high school before his intense crush on Isabel Evans had begun he had been completely smitten over Liz following her and Maria around like a lost puppy. That was when their friendship had begun and as it grew Alex had begun to see that it could never be more than that. Friendship was all it seemed they could accomplish.  
  
Now things seemed so different. He knew what had happened the night before was the result of drunken depression on both of their parts but he couldn't help but hold the hope that what had happened could quite possibly blossom into something more.  
  
Quickly before he could change his mind he raised his hand and knocked swiftly on the door.  
  
"Come in," he heard her voice from the inside of the door and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
He saw her sitting on her bed leafing through old yearbooks and when she saw him she closed the books guiltily and sat them down next to the bed still staring at him wordlessly.  
  
"Liz, I think we need to talk," Alex said breaking the silence as he still stood awkwardly in the doorway.  
  
Liz nodded slowly and glanced down at her hands, "I definitely agree." She looked up and motioned for him to sit in the chair next to her bed. He sat down and looked into her eyes. The circles under her eyes stood out on her face and he knew she had been as restless as he had.  
  
"Liz, I need to know what happened last night. I- I remember bits and pieces. I have large blanks though," Alex said and she again nodded.  
  
"Well, you have more than me. I don't remember barely anything Alex. The last thing I remember was seeing-" she stopped suddenly and looked quickly up at Alex her eyes wide with apology.  
  
"Seeing Max. That's all it was wasn't it Liz? Just you getting over Max," Alex said sadly as he slowly came to the realization that what Liz had done last night had been for only one reason and it wasn't because she had feelings for him. He quickly stood up and began to head for the door. "I better go," he said trying to hide his disappointment.  
  
"Wait, Alex!" She said quickly and Alex turned to look at her. "I never said it was only about Max! I don't really know what last night is and I need to think things over for a few days. Can't you just give me time? This is weird, you know? I don't know how to manage all the things that have been racing through my brain today. I just need time to sort it all out. Please give me that," she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him and begging him to understand.  
  
"Of course. Time," he repeated nodding to let her know that he understood before turning and walking out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N~ Don't give up on Alex and Liz. 


	4. Forgotten Happiness

~A/N~ Hello. Although I only got one review on the last chapter I am going to keep going in this story. I like it a lot and now have some sense of where it is going. So I hope that you will please review if you read this. Review help more than you could EVER imagine. Adios.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell! Sheesh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Michael quickly knocked on the Evan's door praying that Max was there.  
  
Max opened the door and once he saw the look on Michae's face he quickly ushered him back to his bedroom. "What's up Michael?" He asked as he closed the door. "Is everyone alright? Tess, Maria, Alex. . . Liz?"  
  
Michael nodded and watched as Max let out a sigh of relief. "I shouldn't even tell you this but I have to," Michael paused, "I know where Liz went the night of the party.  
  
Instantly Max was at his side, "where was she? Please tell me Michael."  
  
Michael sighed, "Maria told me. Liz came to her the morning after and she was a wreck. Liz didn't go home that night Max," Michael watched as the expression on Max's face fell as the realization hit him.  
  
"Who was it?" He asked half-heartedly.  
  
Michael paused before answering, "Alex."  
  
*At the same time*  
  
Liz smiled as she looked through the old photographs. In a fit of nostalgia she had pulled the long forgotten box out from under her bed and all day she had been looking at the pictures from the early years of high school and remembering.  
  
Things had been so much different back then- back when the three of them knew nothing about aliens. Back before Max had saved her life and she had fallen hopelessly in love with a lost cause.  
  
Liz picked up one of the pictures and smiled as she remembered. It had been the summer before ninth grade at her birthday party and the first time she had realized Alex had a crush on her and the first time either of them had acted on it.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Liz smiled and waved as the last car pulled out of the driveway and she, Maria, and Alex all stood out on the sidewalk watching as the car drove away.  
  
"You two are helping me clean up," Liz said and laughed when she heard the moans of disapproval from both Alex and Maria. "Oh Maria I didn't hear you complaining when you were spraying the silly string all over the room!"  
  
Maria laughed and nodded her head, "I guess you're right. Let's go in and start," she agreed as she headed inside.  
  
Liz began to follow but Alex caught her wrist and pulled her back. "I need to talk to you Liz," he said looking her deep in the eye. To Liz his voice sounded different and there was a look in his eye that she had never seen before, or at least not chosen to see.  
  
For the first time the realization dawned on her. Alex liked her- it all made sense now, the way he always found a way to hang out with Maria and her, he was always around following them everywhere.  
  
The two stood there for a minute before Alex spoke again, "I really like you Liz. I never told you this before but I do. I think you're really nice and pretty and. . ." he let his sentence trail off and Liz watched as a deep crimson shaded his face and he laughed nervously. "You can say no Liz but I have to ask you something."  
  
"What?" Liz asked looking at him in a way that encouraged him to continue.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" He asked shyly and Liz smiled warmly nodding her head. Slowly he leaned over and on that night they both received their first kiss- the kiss they would remember for a lifetime.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Liz smiled still being able to hear the shyness of Alex's voice when he asked her if he could kiss her. How could Liz have forgotten those days? Back when she had actually had feelings for Alex?  
  
When Max Evans entered her life he had washed away all the feelings Liz had ever had for other guys. He had transfixed her and as the months wore on she had forgotten every possibility that lay in a relationship with Alex. How could she have forgotten? 


	5. A Talk With Max

~A/N~ Thank you for the feedback. I know it has been awhile since I updated this story and I'm sorry. I've gotten a lot of feedback on what you people want me to do with this story and one of them asked me to put more alien things in it. Well, the truth is I don't really know how to put alien things into the story. It's going to be more of a romance, sorry.  
  
I'm not so sure about this chapter- I don't think it's the best but I guess that's up to you guys.  
  
Well, I've figured out that this story isn't going to be too long. Please review and give me more feedback- it helps A LOT. Tell me where you think this story should go, I'm not exactly sure. Thank you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*The next day*  
  
Alex ran quickly through his house, racing to catch the person who had rung the doorbell. He opened the door and when he saw who was there he felt his heart drop.  
  
"We need to talk Alex," Max said and Alex could hear the seriousness in his voice. He knew that somehow Max had found out what had happened between he and Liz.  
  
Quickly Alex stepped aside wordlessly, motioning for Max to enter. They went into the living room and sat down in two plush chairs. For minutes they just sat and stared at each other, assessing the situation while Max figured out what to say and Alex tried to prepare himself for what would eventually be said.  
  
"I know about you and Liz, Alex," Max stated keeping his gaze locked on Alex's. Alex felt his hope that Max didn't know disappear and he sighed. He had briefly hoped that Max had just come over for a friendly chat.  
  
Max didn't wait for Alex to answer before he went on. "I know what happened and I kind of want to know what you're going to do about it."  
  
Alex cleared his throat before answering. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do about it."  
  
"Yeah, well, I need to know. This involves us all Alex. It's not just you and Liz anymore."  
  
Alex felt his temper flare at the way Max was talking to him. "Actually Max, you're completely wrong. This IS just about Liz and me. The decision as to what to do about this situation doesn't involve you at all. I've allowed Liz time to think so she can figure out what is going to happen." Alex answered with firmness trying to show Max that the discussion was closed.  
  
"Look Alex, I know you've always had a thing for Liz but I really don't think anything should ever come from this. It will just-"  
  
"You don't know anything Max!" Alex answered angrily. He was upset that Max had picked up his feelings for Liz and angry that he was trying to tell him to stay away from Liz. "This decision does not and will not have ANYTHING to do with you. You have no claim on Liz anymore, you gave her up remember? You moved on to Tess so just say out of this."  
  
Alex couldn't curb the anger boiling inside of him and as he finished he shot one final venomous gaze at Max before looking away.  
  
"Why does everyone act like me moving on to Tess is my fault?" Max burst out loudly. "LIZ was the one who slept with Kyle! Why can't anyone remember that?"  
  
"How do you know that Max? How?" Alex asked pointing an accusing finger at Max, "you don't know! I, personally, don't believe that whole story anyway. How about next time you believe things you talk to Liz about them and get some facts first."  
  
Alex saw the hurt in Max's eyes and briefly felt bad for lashing out at his friend. Slowly Max got up. "I'll let myself out," he said quietly as he headed to the door and left without another word.  
  
Alex let out a breath and collapsed in the chair. The truth was he wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Liz. He had always liked her, it had been the crush that he had tucked in the back of his brain when Isabel Evans had entered his life. Yet, although he had tried to forget his feelings for so long he had felt hurt when she had started to date Max.  
  
As the Max/Liz relationship progressed he had steadily forgotten he had ever loved Liz, figuring it was hopeless to even dream anymore. He figured Max and Liz would be together forever and there would be no room for him in that scenerio.  
  
So he had moved on to Isabel, and he had been happy. He truly had been happy and felt love toward Isabel. Although Isabel made him happy and he did love her, Alex could never suppress the nagging sense of longing toward Liz every time he saw the pair kiss.  
  
When Liz slept with Kyle it had shocked everyone and the relationship between she and Max had quickly disintegrated. Max quickly moved on to Tess and Liz was left alone.  
  
Alex shook his head, clearing it before getting up and heading up into his room. He realized that for the first time in a long time he had no idea what was going to happen and it only made him feel more lost and alone.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Liz heard the knock on the door and she sighed. She didn't want any more visitors. Ever since Alex had come by to see her she had felt worn out and disappointed. It was the look in his eye when he realized all the night had been was one big drunken mistake.  
  
"Come in," she called reluctantly, tucking her bookmark into her book and looking toward the door.  
  
Quietly the door slid open and Liz gasped at who she saw walk through it. "Max? What are you doing here?" She asked incredulously looking into his disappointed eyes. She knew exactly why Max had come to see her.  
  
"Liz," Max began but Liz held up her hand to stop him. The last thing she needed was a lecture from Max Evans.  
  
"Max, please. Don't even. I don't need to hear your whole take on the situation alright?" Liz pleaded.  
  
Max shook his head, "Liz, just tell me nothing is going to come of this."  
  
"I don't know Max, why does everyone expect me to know if what I did with Alex is going to come to something? We got DRUNK Max. We got drunk and I can't even remember last night. So how am I supposed to know? Like it's any of YOUR business anyway," she said angrily.  
  
"Liz, we dated. It is my business. . . I'm only worried about you." His statement shocked her and when she looked up at him she saw the truth in his eyes. All he wanted was what was good for her.  
  
Max saw her surprised gaze and went on. "How could you not know that my main intent was for your own good Liz? I love you, I've always loved you. It doesn't matter what happens with Tess, I will always love you. Don't you know that? When you slept with Kyle, Liz, it killed me. The thing is, I'm over that now. I was so bitter for the longest time toward you but now all I really want is for you to be happy." He admitted and shook his head, "I can't believe you wouldn't know that.  
  
Instantly Liz stood up and took a step closer toward Max, "No, Max. It's not that I don't know that I'm just surprised. We haven't. . . talked really since it all happened. I just figured you were still mad at me, and when you came in here you had that look in your eye like you were going to lecture me. I'm sorry," she said honestly. "It means a lot to me that you only want my happiness, thank you Max," she took another step closer and wrapped him in a hug.  
  
Instantly the memories rushed back to her, all the memories of the times she had hugged Max. The way he made her feel and how much she had loved him.  
  
She pulled away and looked up at him. "I think you should go."  
  
Max nodded and began to head toward the door. He stopped and turned his head. "You have to promise me something Liz. When you make your decision, don't think of anyone else. Don't make the decision to keep anyone happy, just make it for yourself. Think of your happiness above anyone else's. . . especially above mine." Finally he turned and walked out the door. 


	6. The Future Looks Bright

So, ok. This is the final chapter. It isn't that I wanted this story to be over with because I really do love this story. I just couldn't figure out how to continue it and NOT end it, you know?  
  
I want to SINCERELY thank my faithful reviewers. You guys rock. Especially you imma-crazy-monkey for getting me to finally finish this story! Heh, thank you and please review the final chapter and tell me what you think of the end. Good, bad, boring, interesting? Comments HELP! Thank you! Look for more stories from me soon to come!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Roswell but the STORY is MINE!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*A week or so later*  
  
Things were different. Liz could cut the tension in the room with an knife. . . and no one would speak. It was just like all the other times they had hung out. They were all there together: Liz, Maria, Alex, Isabel, Michael, Max, and Tess. Now, things were different.  
  
The nervous eyes of all the others in the room darted timidly from Liz to Max and then to Alex. Everyone, by now, knew what had happened and no one knew exactly what to expect.  
  
Liz heard Maria clear her throat before cheerfully trying to start up conversation. "So did you hear about the new theater they're supposedly planning for downtown? It sounds pretty cool. I was just thinking that-"  
  
"Quiet Maria," Isabel said suddenly and Maria stopped abruptly and everyone stared at Isabel in awe at the insistent and bitter tone in her voice.  
  
"Sheesh Iz, you don't have to be so rude," Michael said angrily, quickly coming to the defense of Maria.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but I think that the last thing we all need to hear right now is Maria's ramblings right now." Isabel said letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
"You don't need to take your anger out on Maria, she did nothing to you." Michael shot back and Maria smiled softly at the way he stood up for her. Michael hadn't shown much affection lately- not since the whole Liz/Max breakup.  
  
"Will everyone just stop it?" Liz cried out as she jumped up and stood in the middle of the circle of people. "Look, I fully understand that this whole tension is about me. We don't have to hide it and I just want to say- this has NOTHING to do with any of you. This has to do with me and Alex, so just stay out!"  
  
Alex watched as her face grew red hot with anger as she looked from face to face and finally letting her gaze land on Alex. Quickly she turned and bolted out of the room leaving everyone in silence as they watched her go.  
  
He saw Max begin to get up but he quickly jumped up to stop him. "No Max, I'm going." He insisted with a tone of urgency and importance in his voice he had never heard before. Max looked him over for a second before nodding and sitting down as Alex jogged out after Liz.  
  
He found her not far from the room down the hall and leaning up against the wall taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She opened her eyes when she heard him walked toward her and a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
"I'm so glad you're not Max," she said when he reached him. He nodded in understanding and they stood for a moment, evaluating the situation and wondering what exactly they could talk about other than THAT night. There was nothing, every single thought in Liz's head centered around that night and Alex. In the past few days she had felt feelings dredge up in her that she hadn't felt for years. Feelings that brought back a nagging sense of wanting that she knew wouldn't go away.  
  
"Look Liz, I know you don't want anything to ever-" Alex began but Liz held up a hand over his lips to stop him and in the silence stared into his deep and innocent eyes.  
  
"Alex, for the past few days I've been thinking a lot about the past. Back to middle school and the beginning of high school and I've been remembering things I haven't thought about for years." Liz watched as the color crept up on Alex's face as he too remembered the crush he'd had on her and she laughed.  
  
"The thing is, for so long I felt like I could love no one but Max. That night that Maria took me out to forget about Max, I thought that was exactly what I was doing. I drowned my sorrow in alcohol and I know it wasn't the right thing to do- I knew it at that time. The thing is, I told you I couldn't remember anything from that night- and it was true. I didn't remember anything and then the next day pieces began to come back to me.  
  
"I thought I did what I did with you to forget Alex, but that isn't what I remember. I remember you that night when we danced, and how you held me with such care. I did what I did not because of Max, but because of you. I guess that's what I wanted to say." Liz finished and she watched Alex's eyes as he processed the information.  
  
"So- so it wasn't about Max?" He asked and when she shook her head a smile broke out on his face.  
  
He timidly took a step closer. Slowly he embraced her and their lips connected, sending a flood of emotions and relief racing through both of their bodies.  
  
"So what does this mean Liz?" Alex asked once they pulled away as he looked down at her still cuddling in his embrace.  
  
Liz chuckled slightly and shook her head as she thought about the question. "To be honest Alex, I have no idea. All I know is that, for once, I'm not thinking about Max Evans. I think about my future and I don't see him in it- I see you, and the future is looking very, very bright." 


End file.
